Song Fanfic: Just A Dream
by BrokenLullabyox
Summary: A young woman's P.O.V about loosing Soda before they were getting married, based to the song 'Just a Dream' by Carrie Underwood.


**Ok, so I was in the car listening to this song "Just a Dream" by Carrie Underwood, and after hearing it, I started wanting to write one of those song fanfics. Just realize this is the first one I ever wrote, so please bare with me. Also, this is the first one and ONLY one I will ever write with Sodapop Curtis dying, because he is my favorite character . This is also my first novel being in a girl's P.O.V, so please bare with me (which makes me thankful that I have friends that can read this over lol)  
Disclaimer- I do not own the song or the characters in the novel.**

* * *

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue   
And when the church doors opened up wide   
She put her veil down   
Trying to hide the tears   
Oh she just couldn't believe it   
She heard trumpets from the military band _  
_And the flowers fell out of her hand_

Finally! I was so excited I could hardly speak. Today would be the biggest day of my life, when I could finally see Sodapop, away from war, home safe. He was going to marry me today, and we would be forever happy.  
"Wake up!" my sister shouted. "You have to wake up! You're going to be late." My wedding dress was brought to the bed, and I got up, rubbing my eyes.  
"I'm so nervous." I confessed. "What if I forget my vows, or..anything."  
"You won't. I know you all too well, although if you don't get there, he's going to think that you left him at the alter." I laughed, knowing that if one of the most ridiculous she's ever said. I took the dress and held it up in front of me in the mirror. I wore a smile on my face, happy that I was finally able to marry Soda.  
I was all fixed up, at home with my family helping me out. My sisters, my mother, and friend looked at me, all lined up. My oldest sister, only 16, who wore a big smile on her face, stepped forward, and gave me six pence, which I slipped into my shoe.  
"Well of course I got you something new," she said as she pulled out a diamond necklace. I could feel a smile grow on my face as I took the delicate necklace. I hugged her tightly.  
"Thank you so much!" I cried as she clipped it in the back. My little sister came up, only the age of six, pulled out a bracelet with blue crystals and diamonds.  
"Something blue!" she exclaimed as my older sister took it and put it on for me too. I kneeled down to face her, and kissed her forehead.  
"Thanks. You know I think you're the prettiest girl in the whole church today." I laughed when she blushed. I stood up again when my mother, tears pouring out of her eyes, hugged me.  
"Today is your day for happiness. Nothing can rob you of that, remember that," she said as I cried, still hugging her. "Now I got you something old. It's your grandmother's handkerchief that she had on her wedding day." I took it, still smiling.  
"Thank you Mom. I love you." I looked around. "I love you all. Thank you for making this day the best it can be." There was a knock on the door then and my father came in.

"The music started, but, the groom is late." I could feel a little of my happiness drain, but I still wore a smile to disguise it.  
"It's alright. I'm sure he's just having a conflict with his brothers or something. He wouldn't miss his own wedding," I said, making myself think it was true. I took my father's arm, and then the bouquet of flowers. My sister's went ahead of me, and my mother behind me. I felt secure, and happy. From reading all the letters he sent me, I would finally get to see his face, and have him for the rest of my life. We began walking down the isle, and I saw Ponyboy and Darry sitting in one of the rows. I stopped walking and the music stopped.  
"Wait a second," I said, a little embarrassed that I stopped everything. Darry stood up and went over to me. "Where is Soda?"  
"I don't know," He confessed. "He never came home last night. He might just be surprising us all or something-" He paused as we all heard trumpets..military trumpets. My heart sank as a military officer came in and spoke to the minister. Tears began pouring from my eyes, but not happily like before. Something was wrong. The military is here, not Soda.

"Ladies in gentlemen. I'm sorry to say but Mr. Sodapop Curtis won't be coming back. About two to three days ago, we were attacked, and Sodapop Curtis was killed from an explosive device. We weren't able to save him. I'm very sorry." I couldn't feel anymore, numbness taking over. The grip I had on my flowers broke and they fell. I couldn't move, all I did was cry.

_Baby why'd you leave me   
Why'd you have to go?   
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me   
This is just a dream_

I sat there, in the living room, staring at his picture. My numb feeling never left.  
"It's been a week Mom. She won't get over it, she loved him too much." I could hear them, but not respond. His picture stared back, but it wasn't really him. I'd never see his reckless smile, or hear his full hearted laugh. I would never feel touch, his lips on mine, ever again.

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt   
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard   
Then they handed her a folded up flag   
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guards rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

"We'll be late if she doesn't come out of her room," I heard my sister say. I stood in front of the mirror, at my reflection. If he wasn't gone, I would be here right now, but instead with Soda on a honey moon. We would be picking out a new house, and planning what to name our kids. It wasn't supposed to be like this! My mom walked in the room, and rested a hand on my shoulder.  
"We're leaving now. Let's get to the car." I nodded and followed her. Every step was like walking to my death sentence, and the ride over there was worse. There were army men there, and when I got out of the car, Ponyboy walked up to me, and gave me a hug.  
"I am so sorry." He said. "I know how much he cared for you. I'm sorry he couldn't make it to marry you too."  
"I'm sorry too. We lost a great person." I sighed, looking around at everything. "Show me where he is." Pony nodded and we moved closer to the coffin, where he laid inside. He died too young. His face was no longer happy and reckless; that was going to be missing forever. I kneeled by his corpse, which signaled Ponyboy that I wanted to be alone. I couldn't cry; I had no more tears to shed. I took my thumb and brushed back the hair on his forehead.  
"Why'd you have to leave me here all alone?" I asked, as if I would get an answer. I laid my head down on the side of the coffin, just wanting to wake up from my realistic nightmare. I wished it was something I could wake up from.  
I was there for a good hour or so before Darry tapped my shoulder.

"The funeral is starting. We have to take a seat." I couldn't say anything, but I followed him and sat in the first row which was reserved for me. The preacher, the one from my almost wedding was speaking up front. Darry let me rest my head on his shoulder the whole time. I was thankful when it was almost over. I noticed one of the military officers walking over to me. He handed me a nice folded it up flag and then said, "I'm sorry for your loss." I mouthed the words 'thank you' but no noise came out of my mouth. They were closing his coffin, and all I could do was look at Soda's expressionless face before it was gone forever. I could hear the guns roar out their shots, and all it did was pierce me with more hurt.

_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance   
Standing in the background   
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

It was two since Sodapop's death, and here I was, looking at his grave, remembering the past. He would have wanted me to move on, and live out my life for the both of us, and I have tried, but it hurts so much to try and forget how happy we were. I laid a rose on his stone and stood up taller.  
"I'll always love you Sodapop Curtis, until the day I die."

_ Oh,   
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now   
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_


End file.
